


When the robins meet

by Robinslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinslayer/pseuds/Robinslayer
Summary: Huntress came up with a stupid idea so of course her and Jason tried it now they are in a world that is definitely not there own





	1. How it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are only 30 chapters in this story

Jason p.o.v

"How do we shut this down!" I yell pointing to the portal

" it needs to be done from the other side! " Tim responds 

"I'm in let's jump into the portal full of dark evil stuff!" Huntress yelled

happily throwing herself in she was going to regret that and moan about it when her sugar fish wore off who even let her get hyper in the first place?

then I realise the girl i love just basically sacrificed herself to save us all her and her stupid ideas i jump through the portal at the last second thinking hold on hundreds I'm coming as I travel through the portal all i can think is this was a really bad idea


	2. Huntress!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jason comes out the other side of the portal

Jason p.o.v

I flew through the portal so fast i thought I was gonna be sick. Then I landed hard on my but "Ow fuck shit gravy!" I screamed i then saw huntress looking at me she had her phone in her hand "please tell me you did not record that" I say embarrassed

Huntress p.o.v

"I could but then I would be lying" I tell him what? I had to get a video his face was just so comical. I notice a gang down in the street looks like they are dealing drugs i look at Jason he looks like he has just been on a three day bender. "Stay here" I tell him I can take care of myself I don't need his help to take out some drug dealers i shoot one with my crossbow and he falls to the ground screaming holding his knee the other 5 rush me i flip over ones head sick down and kick the one behind him hard in the balls i slam one into the wall knocking him out one rushes at me with a baseball bat but I dodge take it out his hands and hit him with it instead one strong looking guy charges at me i dodge and he goes running into one of the other guys slamming both of them into the wall and knocking both of them out i grapple up to the top of the lamppost and when the last guy is beneath me i leave him hanging upside down from the lamppost

Jason stumbles up the street and says "did you have to leave him upside down?"

" yes " I say smiling 

"Remind me never to let you watch Spider-Man again" Jason groans 

"Your one to talk" i retort "fuck shit gravy really Jason gravy?" I ask

"i ran out of ideas" he grumbled and we both laugh

i follow him down the street god knows where we are but I can already tell it is dangerous


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first awkward meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is out earlier then expected but I may not be able to update tomorrow

Jason p.o.v

We walked for a half hour before my legs gave way and I fell to the ground huntress picked me up and grappled me to a rooftop "thanks" I said hugging her

"No problem red hood" she replied

"Stop right THERE" a voice called out

Huntress p.o.v

I'm not gonna laugh I'm not gonna laugh I'm not gonna laugh nope no use i laugh anyway when i look at the kid in the scaly green shorts bright red tunic and pixie boots

"Hey get away from her don't worry lady I'm here to save you!" He cried

ok now I'm really confused "why do I need saving?" I ask

"I heard you call him red hood and red hood works for the joker also he has guns so he must be a bad guy!" Robin finished

i like how he says nothing about how I am dressed then I see a black clad figure race towards us yelling "robin!" Damn why are all these people yelling? I step in front of Jason to protect him 

" lady you have no idea who you are protecting " batman says 

"We are heroes from another world we got sent here by an evil magic portal" I tell him what it's close enough to the truth what shocks me is that he looks me up and down and as we walk i can feel him staring at me when we are in the car robin sits next to me

"Your gonna be a great addition to the family" he says then he calls asleep

"I don't know what's weirder bruce checking me out of dick being nice for once" I tell Jason

"That's dick?" He asks

" course it is" I reply "if it were you id be getting the death stare or the don't you dare try anything look" 

We both laugh because it's true


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Alfred

Huntress p.o.v

"What's wrong? I ask Jason as we approach the batcave he has been unusually quiet for the whole trip guess it must be hard for him

" not now" Jason said in a voice that clearly meant not here

We sit in silence until we reach the batcave I gently pick up robin and batman comes over opens the door and offers me a hand i shake my head no I can do this myself i walk over to the bed in the corner of the cave and put robin down and wait for him to wake up

1 hour later b is still interrogating Jason so robin decides to give me the full tour

"And this is where the cookie master Alfred makes the sacred bat cookies" robin said I giggle a little this kid is so cute

"Thank you master robin" Alfred says with a smile on his face "unfortunately my strawberry crumble is not the best" Alfred finished

" your cooking is always the best alfie! " robin exclaimed taking a small price of the crumble he eats it and pulls a face "but the crumble is evil!" He yells should i be recording this ? Yes I should note to self for next time wait nevermind I can get it off the camera 

"Here let me help" I tell Alfred 

an hour later one fresh steamy delicious strawberry crumble comes out of the oven 

"Thank you" Alfred says

Then batman appears with Jason

"Your just in time for dinner" Alfred says 

We sit at the table robin is say next to me across from me is Jason and next to Jason is bruce Alfred is the head of the table

"This is good" robin says finishing his crumble 

"You must have had a good teacher" Alfred says

"Learned from the best" I say looking at Alfred and Bruce

I remember that time me and bruce tried to make Alfred a birthday cake we somehow got into a flour fight there was flour everywhere then Damian threw an egg and it hit bruce in the face it was hillarious and

But nobody says anything not like I expected him to bruce and Jason were to busy stuffing there faces and Jason still had diabetic sauce all over his face he looked at me wide eyes with sauce all over his face and a ops expression i took a photo and laughed as he chased me yelling "you better delete that!"

" teenagers" Alfred says smiling remembering his own youth good days

All of a sudden I stop and Jason crashes into me and then we take a step back because I'm front of us is another very pissed off looking batman why do I get the feeling i am going to do something stupid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was going to be able to do this today but I had inspiration and wrote this in much hour when I had my own strawberry crumble also the next few chapters include more fighting just a heads up I know I am not that good at writing combat but I will try my best


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two batmans?

Huntress p.o.v

Did I say I had the feeling i was gonna do something stupid well I did I put in my best Harley impression which is surprisingly accurate "What you doing here not batman?" I ask what! I have to be the nutty one comes in the job description

He grabs my arm and flips me over his shoulder and I faceplant the wall

"Yeah remind me not to do that again" I mumble 

"Little help here H!" Jason yells

I look and see he is shooting his guns and the bat is dodging i shoot batman with my crossbow and he charged at me i dodge last second and he slams his head into the wall i land next to Jason and say "over under" he nods and aims a flying kick at batmans face while the bat is distracted blocking that. I slide under him and kick him in the balls however he grabs me by the arm and holds a batsman to my throat so I flip him

Jason p.o.v

While huntress takes over the fight for a few seconds i grab a baseball bat

"Let's play ball!" I yell looking at huntress she nods and throws the disoriented batman at me i hit in with the baseball bat i go over to him thinking he is knocked out but he isn't he grabs one of my guns and rolls away aiming it at huntress she grapples up to the roof to dodge and disappears into the shadows then she drops down eskrima sticks in hand where did she get those? I shake my head focus on the fight Jason I tell myself she throws the sticks to me so I start fighting the bat with the sticks (Yeah I feel like Grayson doing this) but he holds me down and stabs me in the stomach fuck I'm used to bats going non lethal 

Huntress p.o.v 

I see him stab Jason then I remember where I saw this guy before it was in my first year as huntress and he has no problem killing i shoot another arrow at him 

"You missed" evil batman said smiling 

"Did i?" I ask and the arrow ricochets hitting him in The back of the neck that is a deadshot move right there I gently pick up Jason And drag evil batman down to the batcave something tells me this is gonna be a long day someone get me an ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm not good at writing combat i hope I did ok


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long day

Jason p.o.v

I wake up in the batcave with Alfred hovering over me 

"I'm not asleep" I moan sitting up and Alfred hands me a glass of water which I take gladly i look across the room and see huntress arguing with this world's batman while evil batman is tied up and unconscious in the corner

"Its been a while since master bruce has had to deal with a woman who doesn't give in" Alfred says with a smile

"She is strong" robin piped up wait what when did he get here and I want to I don't know the kid he is just so damn loveable nothing like dick back home 

 

Huntress p.o.v

"Come on bat be reasonable for once in your life!" I yell 

" he will go to arkham" batman tells me

"He is not from this world for God's sake he killed his own robin!" I yell at batman

" What? " batman asks in shock 

"He killed his own robin i was there I saw it happen he needs to go back to his world and face justice there" I tell bruce before storming out robin and Jason follow me

 

Robin p.o.v

Me and red hood follow huntress outside

"You know you never told me who you are in your world" I mention

I see them look at each other and red hood nods and takes his helmet off

"In my world your all grown up and I'm your little brother" Red hood tells me

" Sweet! Am I still a hero? " I ask

Red hood nods and speaks again 

"You grew up and became nightwing and I became the second robin but then..." His voice trails out

" go on you told him this much might as well finish" huntress tells him

He takes a breath "I went on a mission solo i got caught by the joker he beat me to death and blew me up and he sent the film to bruce" he says

I gasp in shock my alternate universe little brother was murders by a maniac but how is he alive

"I was brought back by the.." He starts to say but huntress slams her hand over his mouth

" we are not alone" she whispers she then looks around 

A minute passes then she shoots her crossbow into a shadow and a figure emerged

"Impressive i could use someone of your skills" the figure says

"Shut the fuck up slade" huntress says

"Who are you working for this time?" Red hood asks 

the figure laughs but a portal opens up behind him and sucks him in

"Never thought I would be so happy to see a dimensional portal again" red hood says laughing 

Then batman appears out of the shadows and threw evil batman into the portal he then pushed red hood in and grabbed huntresses hand

"Stay" he comanded

"No" she replied kicking him

And jumping into the void 

Then it closed


	7. The second portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arkhamverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few weeks are hectic for me so I may not be able to get a chapter out sorry

Huntress p.o.v

I jumped through the portal and think to myself great not only are me and Jason dimension displaced again but so are evil batman and slade today is so not my day

I land on a roof and there is a man with armour with the arkham logo on it and a blue helmet with bat ears

"Huntress" he gasps in awe "is that you?" He asks 

" yes why wouldn't i be me? " I ask

"I thought you were dead" he says coming over and hugging me i notice Jason unconscious at the edge of the roof and go to pick him up

"Who is that?" The man asks

" red hood" i reply

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself arkham knight is my new name" he says taking his helmet off just then Jason wakes up and takes his helmet off

All I can think is fuck two Jason's this gonna be twice the trouble twice the fun

I'm still mad at the other worlds batman so I'm happy to beat up this world's batman then evil batman then slade

You better watch out bruce cuz were coming after you next


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do we get evil bats and deathstroke outa hete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super short i have been super busy and don't worry LunaSolenna I am ready to start working on your alternate dimension fic I'm thinking a marvel and bat family crossover let me know what you think

Arkham knights p.o.v

Why is there another me? And huntress is smiling omg I just had the best idea ever there are two of me so we can piss of bruce even more other me i am gonna call him red stands next to huntress wonder if there is something going on there

"I need to tell you something" huntress said in a voice so serious i had to check she was not batman

Huntress p.o.v

I told him everything about space about evil batman and about the portal 

"Tim will help you get them gone" arkham said stubbornly

"Tim?" I ask

"He is robin here don't go to bats he is an asshole" arkham said

True but I'm more worried about Tim and Jason being in the same room they act like school kids when they are around each other well I suppose at least Alfred can put them on time out God I have to get a photo of that I am getting a lot of blackmail material on this trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got a red hood jacket and it makes me feel super inspired I'm going to try for updates every day or two from now on also just ignore the end note that comes up after this i have no idea why it keeps showing up or how to delete it


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do we get to the manor?

Arkham knight p.o.v

Huntress volunteers to make sure the path is clear as soon as she leaves i turn to red

"So how long have you and the babe been a thing?" I ask one thing I hate is subltey better to just be straight and clear and loud if necessary

"We're not a thing" he replied defensively

"Ok there is something going on so spill" I demand him

"Well I guess since your me... You have a crush on her to right?" He asks me

" heh guilty as charged" I tell him

"Come on let's go or we gonna stand round here all day like old ladies with nothing better to do" huntress interrupts

Well if she heard what we said she doesn't seem bothered

 

Jason p.o.v

I am so embarrassed right now she heard what arkham asked and what I said how did she get back from a scouting mission so fast anyway

"So how we gonna get to the manor?" Arkham knight asked her

huntress disappeared and reappeared a minute later in the batmobile 

"This how we are gonna get to the manor" she says with a smile on her face 

I can't believe this 

 

Arkham knight p.o.v

I can't believe it huntress just hotwired and stole the batmobile 

"Joyride!" Me and red yell at the same time this is gonna be fun watch out wayne manor here we come 

I turn on the stereo and the first song that plays is shut up and drive...

That's exactly what huntress does at top speed

Bruce is gonna be so pissed


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arkham goes back to the manor for the first time can Tim and Jason be in a room without trying to kill each other or will Alfred get involved

Huntress p.o.v

I drive the batmobile through the entrance to the batcave

"Hey bruce your back early" Tim calls 

" welcome home master bruce" Alfred says 

Arkham looks scared I put my hand on his arm he takes a deep breath and climbs out of the batmobile Tim was having a drink at the time and splutterd it all down his top inside the car me and Jason laughed and I took a photo of Tim then a selfie of me and Jason in the batmobile

 

Arkham knight p.o.v

Tim splutterd his drink all down his top it was hysterical Alfred looked scared then I remembered i have not revealed myself to anyone yet

"Who are you?" Tim asks pulling out his bo staff 

"Easy Timmy" I say and take off my helmet 

Alfred gasps "Jason is that you?" 

I nod and Alfie pulls me into a hug 

"Your face...." Tim said shocked 

"What happens when joker makes everyone think you are dead ties you up in arkham asylum and tourtures you for fun" I say as a fact 

Alfred takes me upstairs to get a drink I think he needs one more than I do

 

Jason p.o.v

As soon as arkham leaves I get out the car only to receive a bo staff to the face 

"Red hood wanted for over 500 murders in Gotham alone I'm taking you in!" Tim yells 

what the fuck wait there red hood here is not me and must be a shit!

I dodge the next few hits and pull out my guns two can play this game sucker

I fire off shots rubber bullets only I'm not gonna kill my brother and punch Tim in the face unfortunately the neck of my suit is pretty much gone thanks to all that happend before he aims batarangs at me i dodge but land off-balance them he rushes me and slices my throat with the batarang what the fuck I expected that off deamon spawn not Timmy 

 

Huntress p.o.v

One of the shots hit the emergency lock on the batmobile it took me a few minutes to get out i see Tim slit Jason's throat with a batarang and I don't think I just jump grabbing Tim holding him back and

"ALFARED!" I yelled 

Alfred and arkham came downstairs when they see us they turn pale 

"Master Timothy time out now!" Alfred yells in that voice that you just do not mess with 

"There friends" arkham tells Alfred 

Alfred takes Jason to the med bay and takes care of his injury I'm really bad at looking after jason out the corner of my eye I see arkham gesture to something I go look and see if is a ton of weapons i can use I take off my ruined cape put on the quiver full of arrows and the bow take the utility belt because I just had a normal belt before put on a replacement mask the same as my own and grab a twin gun holster and two tranquilizer pistols out the corner of my eye I see the batcomputer should I

Whatever yeah I'm doing it i hack the batcomputer and download the files I decide to explore the manor and walk in on 

Bruce and superman kissing each other 

I cant even cope with seeing kissing on tv

Please let this be a nightmare 

 

I take a breath and go downstairs when I inspiration hits me i put a whoope cusion on the batcomputer chair a minute later bruce comes down and sits on it the sound is so loud I'm willing to bet Alfred heard it 

Everyone laughs I hear a soft chuckle that can only belong to alfared from the med bay 

I was right mission accomplished 

Now onto the important task get evil batman and deathstroke out of this dimension 

Course we can't do that till Tim is off time out and where the hell is arkham hiding?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there something in the air?

Tim p.o.v

Why do I have to go on time out and not the others its so not fair to be honest I want to argue my point but everybody knows 

You just don't mess with the Alfred 

Ever

I see huntress walk down the hall and it is like she can sense how I am feeling 

I feel alone and abandoned nobody really talks to me anymore they only put up with me and since the whole arkham mess started they are getting more and more distant is something wrong with me?

"Tim" she says in a soft yet strong badass voice 

"Yeah" I respond weakly

She takes my hand and holds it tight I look at her face 

"Tim there is nothing wrong with you you are perfect you are smart and if bruce can't see that then he's a ... fucking dick Grayson" she says 

i laugh at the last part that is just what I needed to hear

i give her a hug and she hugs me back lightly 

Then she gets up and walk away where she sat is a bag with some bat cookies in it and a note 

 

Meet me in crime alley 11:40 pm tonight there is something I need to tell you

Huntress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this but just so you know a major plot twist is comming but even i have no idea when


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day I am proud of myself anyway enjoy

11:35 pm crime alley

Huntress p.o.v

Poor Tim he has it hard here I can tell but Alfred cookies solve most things I really hope i did ok I'm not that good at the comforting thing 

arkham is sitting on a bin playing on his phone 

Jason is hanging off the fire escape like a monkey 

11:40 

Come on Tim where are you 

11:45

Tim arrived 

"Sorry I'm late what's up?" Tim asks 

i tell him about the dimension evil batman and deathstroke when I notice a man stood behind Tim nobody else has noticed and they won't be able to move fast enough they are aiming a gun at his heart the bullet will peirce the armour 

I don't think I just move 

Spinning round fast the bullet hits me in the right shoulder instead 

"Slade!" I yell in pain

arkham and Jason pull out there guns of I could see there faces I would say they looked pissed 

I ready my bow even though my arm hurts like hell

Then a bataramg is thrown at us and not the good kind

How did they know we were here 

The only ones who knew were me Tim Jason who had found arkham lurking around and had told him and.....and Alfred the only one he could have told is....fucking dick Grayson 

"Arkham and red take evil bats me and Rob will dance with death" I say

Jason laughs

Only then do I realise I made a cryptic dead robin joke 

Nevermind

You want me deathstroke?

Just try taking me on

Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't kick asd

 

A few rooftops away a dark figure is watching.....


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight

Jason p.o.v

Whoever the fuck said things always go according to plam

fucking lied

I keep glancing over my shoulder to look at huntress and Tim they seem to be doing alright

Get your head in the game jason! I mentally kick myself 

I notice a sheet of thick metal on the wall i hope I can pull this off 

Arkham nods understanding what I am about to do and distracting 

Reverse bat I'm gonna call him 

I aim My gun and fire

the bullet hits the metal plate 

ricochets off 

but bats moves at the last second and the bullet buries itself deep in huntresses leg 

Shit 

 

Huntress p.o.v

Our fight was going well so far strike retreat dodge mix it up a bit repeat i felt like someone was watching me and used my mask to zoom in on a few rooftops away where a dark figure stood surprise and happiness on his face as he watches what happens no couldn't be 

That's when the bullet hits 

It feels like ten thousand needles piercing the same peice if skin at the same time whi!e red hot fire burns through your body 

I do not cry

I do not scream 

I keep fighting 

I am so gonna get yelled at later


	14. Mystery figure

Mystery figure p.o.v

I watch the fight unfold before me i see arkham and red struggling to fight batman good 

There was an element I did not take i to account the girl 

She is a good fighter strong brave but something needs to be done about her she could ruin the whole plan 

I watch as she and robin fight desthstroke it is clear she is doing most of the work and holding her own 

Why does she facinate me so?

And what is this feeling that bubbles up when she is shot?

Concern no 

I don't even know her 

I walk back into my apartment 

 

This is one riddle i don't know the answer to


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers block so annoying this is all I could come up with

Huntress p.o.v

"What are you crazy?" Tim screams at me 

" yes I'm surprised it took you this long to realise" I answer happily

Arkham is in silent stitches 

Red looks bored 

Really i only have a bullet in my leg and Tim is acting like I am going to die 

I notice the villains retreating i managed to get a rope arrow around batman but deathstroke got away 

Damn it 

I look at the roof where I saw the mystery figure whoever it was is long gone by now I throw barman in my car 

"Some advice don't overreact when someone is shot in our line of work that's a minor injury" I tell tim 

Then I drive off on his motorcycle


	16. You didn't expect this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see this coming neither did I till I wrote it

I pull up the files I hacked from Tim earlier and stop the bike down an alley so I can read them 

Looks like the usual bat stuff wait

There is a secret file 

Joker 

 

I pull it up shocked

inside are emails from Tim to mister Jack white jokers alias 

Mission reports 

Patrol routes 

Security clearance 

They even worked together to kidnap arkham a few weeks back 

Lastly a file not yet sent to joker 

The plan to kill the batclan

Including alfared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major plot twist I know I'm evil


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day with two chapters I am on a roll here ?at me know if you want me to goo back to once a day and sorry about the lack of updates for when universes collide I just have no idea how to continue that story at the moment

Jason p.o.v

We had been back at the manor for an hour I was worried huntress was not here yet what if she bled out on the way here

Tim pacing the room didn't help eithier 

Bruce had finally arrived and was standing in the corner waiting to give huntress a lecture about stealing the batmobile 

That is till huntres s burst through the door with all kinds of anger on her face 

"How could you?" She asks looking directly at Tim 

" what do you mean? " Tim asked 

Huntres s pinned Tim to the wall just as bruce went to pull her off him she brought files up around the room 

From Tim to mister Jack white 

No

No

No

fuck no 

"Why?" Arkham asks his voice breaking

" why! " Tim screamed 

"Why kill the entire family including alfared" huntress asks in a voice of steel 

"For you!" Tim blurted out 

Huntress looked confused 

"You may not be out huntress but you are still huntress you can be my huntress like you were here but bruce sent you on a suicide mission he knew you would die! Dick flew you there Damian refused to even acknowledge your presence and Alfred said it's about time she left don't you see i love you and they took you away from me so I want to ruin there lives of course I wanted to leave Jason alone but when working with the joker you have to make sacrifices" Tim garbled 

He didn't get to make a sound after that because huntress knocked him unconscious grabbed my hand took arkhams arm and walked out the door

"Return reverse batman to his dimension yourself we will find out own way home!" Huntress called as we left the door 

Then we notice a small portal just starting to close they seem to show up whenever shit is going on 

Huntress gives arkham a hug 

Then we both jump 

Into the void

I do t think we will forget tims betrayal anytime soon

And why do i feel like we are forgetting something?


	18. Chapter 18

Deathstroke p.o.v

So they forgot about me good

I go to meet the man who stood on the rooftop the riddler

I have to ad!it he can be a bit of an enigma

At first I thought it was nightwing I love fighting him but nope it was just the riddler who emerged from the shadows

"Our friends went through the portal" I tell him

" excellent now we can continue our plan undisturned" riddler replied

"Why were they such a threat to the plan anyway?" I ask riddle r

" it was mostly the girl she goes where the bat dares not she is very perspective a quick thinker a hacker smart a good tracker and she has an uncanny ability to think like her enemy as for the boy well he would have no problem just killing everyone and I prefer my men alive thank you very much also he has a talent for blowing things up or so I have heard" riddler said

"Evil batman?" I ask

" evil batman" he replied

"Where did you send them?" I ask

"To a place even you would struggle to survive in" riddle said with an evil smile on his face

This guy gives me the chills but...

I prefer this reality to my own i think I am going to stay here for a while but anyone tries anything funny

They lose their head 

Literaly


	19. The new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The injusticeverse

Jason p.o.v

We seriously need to stop doing this i always end up feeling sick or dunk or both I look at huntress who has a big smile on her face and is super excited 

"Why are you so happy?" I accuse her well at least she didn't take a picture this time 

" this world is my favourite! " she exclaimed

"Why?" I ask

" one joker is dead and two.. " she starts 

"Joker is dead!" I exclaim and do my happy dance 

She totaly just recorded that didn't she i turn around to make sure she deleted it only to come face to face with a very pissed off looking batman 

Huntress I will have my revenge on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you think it is over but it's not

Huntress p.o.v

I recorded Jason's happy dance and then I disappeared I watch from above as Jason turns to face batman I really should intervene before they kill each other...

Nah I'm just gonna sit here and watch

"Hi bats" Jason said

Batman pulled a sharp looking batarang from his belt

"Whose side are you on?" The bat demanded

" side? " Jason asked confused

Ok time to do something

I jump down and 

"Hey b" i yell

He turns around and to my complete surprise puts the batarang away and pulls me into a hug 

"I'm glad you came back I take it that man is with you" batman says

I smile now I can cause some serious shot

"Batman Jason todd Jason todd batman" I say

Bruce turns pale

Jason smiles and takes his mask of

Bruce gasps and falls to the floor

I see a dot of red above

Shit it is superman 

And batman is unconscious and we are out in the open

Life why do you hate me?


	21. Temporary note

In this work I have wrote huntress and red hood traveling to alternate realities and meeting the batman and robin in those worlds I only have a few more worlds for them to travel but I am thinkimg of turning this into a series and in the next one

Red hood red Robin batgirl and huntress travel to an alternate dimension the one where the infamous series take a place

Particularly first light and second son

Let me know if you think this is a good idea 

Thanks for reading this I will take it down soon


	22. Chapter 22

Jason p.o.v

Ok say say I have a talent for pudding people off but apparently this barman take a it two a while new level judging by the look on supermans face when he lands

"Who posses in your cereal?" I ask superman

Huntress slaps her head

"Please tell me you did not just say that" huntress retorts

Superman walks up to her

Then gives her a hug

"Diana good job" superman tells huntress

I guess if you take the mask off huntress could be wonder womans twin

"Names huntress s and I can't deal with your regime crap today" she says walking off

no lies she actually just said that is

Bruce starts to wake up

"If your with him I suggest you leave his allies have a habit of dying" superman says

while humtress is distracting the big s me and bruce hide in a crevice under the bridge I can still see hundreds 

"So do yours" huntress replied 

"Like who?" Superman asks 

" Shzam and hawkman" she says boldly

Please H don't say anything else or he will kill you


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be evil and end it here?

Huntress p.o.v

"Shzam betrayed me" superman told me 

"Oh sure that's what they all say" I respond rolling my eyes 

"I treat my men like family" superman replied

Ok all this shut is happening I am really pissed off and I can't deal with this bull right now

"I would hate to be them then I would end up like lois" I reply

Supes loses it and sends a blast of heat vision

straight at my stomach ...


	24. Chapter 24

Jason p.o.v

I see the blast hit huntress I smell the flesh burning I see her fall 

I see the happy look on superman face

I can't take it anymore

I steal Bruce's utility belt inside is a dimension backtrack device probably what this world's bruce used to bring over the heroes from another earth

I steal some kryptonite and put it in my gun

Aim at superman and fire 

Then I grab huntress she is barely alive and I use the device taking us back to the arkhamverse

But I don't notice the nightwing from this world catching the tail end of our dimension jump

Please don't die huntress....


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a long chapter

Huntress p.o.v

Not gonna lie that hurt worse than the time I are 3 big Macs 4 donuts and 6 ice cream in the same day 

It was a dare ok don't judge 

Looks like we are on the streets of Gotham and that sign looks awful familiar 

Wtf how are we back in the Arkhamverse?

I see Jason fighting the Damian nightwing oh so he followed

I stand up ignoring the pain

I walk up to Damian and tap him on the shoulder 

"Knock knock" I say

"What?" Damian replies looking at me then his eyes widen and Jason punched him 

i sit next to him

"Your not dick Grayson ok" I tell him and Jason uses a device that I am assuming sent Damian back to his own reality

 

Jason p.o.v

How the fuck is she standing forget huntress we should call her impossible girl!

"How?" I ask

" doesn't hurt anymore than the time dick pushed me in a fire" she replied honestly

I remember that it was funny she didn't scream or anything she said "is it hot in here or just me?" God it was hilarious 

i see a familiar face in the shadows

"Arkham what's up?" I ask

Huntress leans on my shoulder

"Not now guys deathstroke has brought an army to the city to keep us distracted while riddler steals information the joker plants bombs and penguin and black mask set up a giant trade and ivy is causing some trouble to oh and two face is robbing a bank" arkham tells me

"When is the trade?" Huntress asks

" 3 hours from now" arkham replied

"What are you all doing?" I ask 

" b dick and dami are taking on the army lucius is stopping riddlers attack and I'm on my way to stop two face" arkham said

"Jason you go after joker just don't kill him wait I thought joker was dead here they must have brought another one from an alternate dimension and I will deal with ivy as she can't controll me leave the others to do there jobs when your done meet me at the clocktower and we can go take out the trade" huntress says 

Then she grapples off 

She is such a boss 

"Come on let's go" arkham tells at me and we go do our operate jobs 

I really hope H can deal with ivy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I will not be writing a chapter about arkham knight taking out two face but there will be
> 
> Joker v red hood 
> 
> And 
> 
> Ivy v huntress
> 
> This should be fun to write
> 
> There will probably be around 5 more chapters in this 
> 
> Thanks everyone particularly LunaSolenna for sticking by me through this whole thing


	26. Huntress v poison ivy

Ivy p.o.v

Pathetic meat sacks think they can keep me at bay they should know nature always wins 

I breathe deeply and get back to work on creating my newest pheromones not even the batman can resist 

Then the front door opens and huntress walks in 

Seriously she literally just did that 

"Hey ivy how's it going" she asks 

I sigh I love huntress but doing anything that could potentially harm her just feels wrong and I am surrounded by killer plants 

"Down babies" I say and the plants slither back into the shadows 

"I got you something" huntress says pulling out 

A blue Lilly my favourite flower and it is in a pot perfect 

"Thank you" I tell her 

We have a brief hug she is still getting used to that 

I give the plant to one of the cops I mind controlled to put in his car for safekeeping

"I hate to ask but there is a lot of bad shut going on right now that was the only reason they let me come instead of me but can you delay your plot for one more day please" huntress asks

who could say no to that face I need more time anyway 

"Of course" I tell her 

 

Huntress p.o.v

I was about to leave when a drone flies in one of the news ones they use to record the fights 

"Sorry" I say 

Ivy nods "neither of us hold back" she says 

And we put on a show 

"Give up ivy" I yell

"Never!" Ivy screams back using one of her plants to hold me upside down 

" let's see if this works" she starts but I cut the vine and drop to the floor 

"Woman remember" I tell her 

i shoot the nearest plant with my crossbow but there mind control police mob me   
I take them out gently but one breaks my crossbow 

I roll out the way and shoot a smoke arrow with my regular bow and sneak up behind ivy but she kicks me in the face 

I land on the floor she sends a plant after me but I dodge stand up dodge again and slice it with an arrow 

"Imlressive" ivy says 

Then more cops come and one injects me with something 

My vision starts to swim 

"Don't worry it's just the antibodies to make you immune to all poison" ivy gets one of the police to tell me i nod and make it look like it knocked me out 

The police being me in front of ivy who has a razor sharp vine pointed at my throat when I jump throwing one of the men on ivy and stabbing the vine with an arrow 

"Lets end this" I say throwing batarangs at ivy 

The batarangs distract her then

One good punch to the face and she is out like a light 

After the fight i make sure officer Brandon is the one in charge of ivy she will be able to get out easy 

What there are hardly any powerfull girls in Gotham we gotta stick together

Wonder how Jason is doing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say I liked the idea of a huntress and ivy friendship so much but I wanted to include a fight that didn't hurt their friendship so this is what I came up with


	27. Red hood vs the joker

Jason p.o.v

They are insane letting me fight the joker or maybe that's just huntress I haven't decided yet 

I maor my way towards the abandoned fairground 

Why?

Because joker always hangs out in an abandoned fairground

Taking out the goons outside isn't hard a stealth takedown and bam another one bites the dust

Damn i got that song stuck in my head now 

I head towards the big top that is where joker is most likely to be all I have to do is follow the annoying voice of Harley quinn 

I was not prepared for what I saw 

Or maybe I was 

Hallways decorated with bodies and green spray paint and the words ha ha ha wrote on all the walls 

I walk into a room with what looks like a table people are sacrificed on

Please tell me joker is.not getting into magic 

Then Harley clocks me on the head with the mallet 

 

I wake up tied to the table with joker stood above me he has my helmet near him

I look around it is just me joker and Harley in the room 

"You remind me of someone very special" joker says pointing his knife at me 

" can we keep him puddin please he can be our boy" Harley said 

Joker laughed and the smile said yes just as soon as we make him like us 

I want a epic battle but there is only about an hour left till I have to meet huntress I press a hidden button in my sleeve that detonates my helmet which knocks Harley out 

The blast also make the tips tying me up go slack so that is a bonus 

I get myself free and walk to joker who just got up 

It would be so easy to end him here but I promised huntress

"Lets dance" joker growls at me 

Yeah joker lets dance 

He swings a knife at me i dodge and kick him in the face them he pulls out a gun and shoots which I again dodge and I land in front of a wall he rushes at me with a crowbar I am not fast enough it clips my rib

Painful memories flood through my mind 

And I punch the joker in the face with all my strength and put induced fury 

He is not as good at fighting as the joker back home is 

I walk away better get to the clocktower before H yells at me

I want to know how she did with ivy anyway 

And God my rib hurts


	28. Busted

Huntress p.o.v

You know how boys always say girls take forever to get ready truth be told its the other way around 

First they showed up late and they are still getting ready when I was done five minutes ago 

"Come on you pair of old ladies!" I call knowing it will loss Jason off 

Arkham joins me at the edge of the clockwise roof I smile at him and then Jason finally joins us 

I turn around so I am looking at Jason's face 

"Catch you on the flip side!" I yell falling backwards 

look on Jason's face was priceless I take a selfie as I call then I shoot out my grapple

"Race you to the docks" arkham said over the coms

"Your on!" I reply speeding up 

 

we arrive at the docks ten minutes later I am the first one there 

"Whats the plan" I ask Jason 

" the bosses are not here so they should be at their bases arkham will take the left I will take the right you make sure no other uninvited guests catch the party" Jason tells me 

"Party pooper" I mumble sitting down 

 

15 minutes later

Ok I am super bored so I decide to check on the boys arkham is unconscious in a corner and Jason is about to get shot when that guy turn the corner 

I quickly climb a shopping crate 

"I'm a distraction !" I yell 

it may be stupid but it worked everyone looked at me and moved slightly closer to me and they are worried so they think I'm with the big bad bat let's prove them wrong 

 

Jason p.o.v

I'm starting to feel like a sidekick here again huntress has gone all one woman army in those guys I almost feel sorry for them almost 

I notice a flash of black 

I don't think I just shoot 

 

Turns out I shot 

 

Batman 

 

Shit


	29. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham city sirens forever

Huntress p.o.v

As Jason would say fuck shit gravy 

"Why do you and your friends always shoot me?" Batman asks arkham knight

"Meh" arkham replied 

"Maybe because you can be a right dick Grayson sometimes" I mention 

The bat turns his gaze in me 

I am my crossbow at what appears to be batmans head it skims the top of his cowl and lands in deathstrokes right shoulder 

Then Jason and arkham both shoot deathstroke in the head 

Well he's definitely dead

A few things suddenly click together in my head 

The poral that took us to the injustice world was not magical and we were supposed to die there 

The mystery figure on the rooftop appeared to be wearing green so it was likley the riddler

Riddler had allways wanted access to the batcave and he has the resources to stage a major arkham breakout 

Deathstroke is a mercenary which means he follows the money and would most likely have a contact who could provide An army

And there is a certain member of the batfamily nobody has mentioned tomight

Before I realise it I'm on one of the goons motorbikes heading full speed for riddlers main base i hope Tim hasn't told him the location yet 

I grapple to the window no time to find the door so I break the window and climb in 

Sure enough Tim is walking towards riddler 

"Don't" I yell causing both men to look at me 

" see I was right she just does not know how to die" riddler told Tim 

"Oh I do it's called missing off the joker real bad when you are covering for robin and are wearing a robin suit" I reply

riddler gives a short laugh 

Tim walks toward me 

"Its no to late" I tell him 

He smiles and stands behind me only to slap a collar on my neck I don't scream as the electricity runs through me but fuck it hurts 

Tim looks a little worried 

"You were stupid to come here alone" toddler gloated 

I smile 

"I can out think you on my worst day eddie" I say 

"Then what are you doing on the floor" riddler asks 

I smile and stand up ignoring the electricity

"Distracting you" I say 

 

Then riddler is hit in the head by a mallet 

Tim is scratched across the face 

And then they are tied up by plants 

"H" Harley squeals hugging me 

She laughs when the electricity goes through us both 

"Let me get that darling" catwoman said picking the lock on the colar 

plants destroy it when it hits the floor 

"Gotham city sirens forever" ivy says 

And I am enveloped in a group hug 

 

 

 

" tropelet! " a voice calls out 

And then zatana is stood there with Jason 

" dnes meht ot rieht emoh noisnemid"

The world warps 

She is sending me and Jason home 

 

 

 

 

Party pooper


	30. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to where it all began

Jason p.o.v 

I wake up in arkham asylum really zatana couldn't have sent us anywhere else I kneel down next to huntress 

"Wake up babe" I say softly poking her 

"Call me babe one more time and I will stab an arrow through your eye" huntress threatens we walk towards the entrance there are usually people there and we can find out of this is definitely our world and who walks in just as we walk out?

Batman with the joker in handcuffs and commissioner Gordon close by 

 

"Jason" the Bat whisperd grabbing me and pulling me into a tight hug 

Yup huntress totally just took a photo of that 

"Dad you forgot.." Barbara says walking in then she stops drops what she is holding runs up to huntress kisses her in the cheek and pulls her into a bone cruising hug 

" 6 months girl where you been" Barbara asked 

"Stuck in an alternate dimension with him" huntress says 

"I feel sorry for you" Barbara said sincerely

Me Gordon b and H all laugh at that 

I look at the floor 

Where the fuck did joker go 

 

We hear a sharp cry of pain joker has an arrow in his ass 

 

No seriously 

We all burst out laughing 

 

"I gotta get me one of those and you can teach me how to use it" Barbara says looking at huntress 

"No way young lady" Gordon replied

"Your dad would actually arrest me if I did that anyway I'm planning on teaching batgirl so I won't have a lot of time" huntress says 

Barbara pretends to be sad batman smirks at me 

Then me him and huntress all walk out the asylum 

 

Bruce has not let go of me yet 

Gotta admit it feels nice having a dad again 

Just hope I don't fuck it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> For now


End file.
